


「irendy」兔子和窝边草

by nozoumi



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:35:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21681544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nozoumi/pseuds/nozoumi
Summary: ·ooc·ABO，姐A完O·之前的金主约文※完中心的三角，姐→完←熊。本篇为13的车，含少量23相关内容※洁癖绕道
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Son Seungwan | Wendy, Kang Seulgi/Son Seungwan | Wendy
Kudos: 38





	「irendy」兔子和窝边草

**Author's Note:**

> ·ooc  
> ·ABO，姐A完O  
> ·之前的金主约文  
> ※完中心的三角，姐→完←熊。本篇为13的车，含少量23相关内容  
> ※洁癖绕道

可能口交相对性交的唯一好处，就是她还能整齐地穿着衣服。

半跪在裴珠泫腿间的孙胜完不无悲伤地这样想。

其实她不讨厌裴珠泫，甚至很喜欢，曾经在发情期的做爱里设想过“就这样被标记了可能也还好吧”如此偶像失格的情况。可作为队内唯二omega经常在另两个alpha发情时出于人情帮忙解决欲望这件事，无论怎么想都有点悲伤。

好吧，比起之前94line同宿舍时每次姜涩琪发情都夜夜笙歌到第二日再起不能，现在这样外表整洁后颈还贴着抑制贴不会被引诱发情的状况实在是好到不行。

作为一个alpha，裴珠泫并不太符合社会观念中alpha的定义，也无怪她老被当成omega在同人文里使用。她的腺体也不像黄片黄文里的典型alpha那样粗、长让孙胜完看一眼就觉得难以接受，是干净而秀气的类型，颜色也很好。

房间里衣物柔顺剂的味道越来越浓。那是裴珠泫的信息素——说最喜欢的气味是自己信息素这件事有点微妙的自恋——在平时只是淡淡的香气，到发情和做爱的特殊时间段，就会偏浓地带上攻击性。alpha倚靠着墙壁，黑色长发从两边脸颊垂下来，眼睛紧盯着跪在她身下的孙胜完，开口尾音有点颤：“胜完啊。”

孙胜完知道她该进行下一步了。她先亲吻渗着前液的顶端，然后张口含住它，用舌面舔舐朝向下的那一面，再尽量不让牙齿碰到腺体地吸吮整个前端。手指也小幅度地撸动根部，偶尔有几下力度大到像要直接把东西挤出来一样。裴珠泫就会不满意地哼哼，然后动动腰让柱体在孙胜完嘴里前后晃动，甚至顶到她喉咙。

裴珠泫和姜涩琪都很温柔，也可能是由于孙胜完没和其他alpha发展过肉体关系，所以觉得她们很温柔。口交顶两下喉咙算是极限，更过分的压脑袋深喉倒是从来没做过，这一点足以安心。omega被顶得稍微有点反胃，但胃里除了胃液也没什么好反的，感觉来的快去的也快，只是收紧的喉口为alpha带来了电流似的突发快感。裴珠泫发出象征舒服的长音，以情感强压住了直冲进去的欲望。

主唱大人的喉咙是全团共有的宝贵财产，不能因为某人的私欲让它产生损害。

她用手去摸孙胜完的头，掌心被发丝磨得发痒。温情的摩挲是克制的表现，孙胜完对此心知肚明，闭上眼更卖力地去口她。如果不是长期服用抑制剂，如果不是后颈贴着抑制贴，被alpha信息素包裹这么久的她早该强制发情了，事实上现在她的情况也不好，毕竟alpha的性吸引力不局限于费洛蒙，暧昧表现和情感波动也是诱因。

口交也是分人的，有的人是慢工出细活，有的人是快刀斩乱麻，裴珠泫明显是前者。她曾经好奇欧尼为什么总能坚持这么久，被短时间记仇趁没忘前飞速报仇的兔子操了一整个发情期，差点患上衣物柔顺剂PTSD。她闭着眼感受裴珠泫腺体在她口腔内的形状，这个她其实不太感受得来，感知温度更容易，她像含着什么温热的柱体棒状小吃，越吃水越多。

她想在omega的身体彻底沉沦前赶紧结束这次友情帮扶。但她越用心在这上面，裴珠泫越不遂她的愿，即使口腔中已经有了淡淡的精液味道，可裴珠泫还是不射。孙胜完侧脸从根部舔舐到黏腻的圆顶，用舌尖一下下去刺流出液体的小孔，尝试整个含下充血的软肉，最终也只能让裴珠泫的喘息更粗重、摸着她头的手更用力。

这欧尼怎么这样，孙胜完甚至要怀疑裴珠泫是不是暗地里做了什么增加持久度的训练。她睁开一只眼睛向上看，发现裴珠泫也闭着眼。发情期的alpha紧皱眉头，牙齿咬着下唇，脸也红红的，好像是孙胜完在侵犯她一样。

不你不必这样的，可以但没必要，不用在我这里寻找尊严的，就算欧尼秒射我也不会嘲笑的，会因为这个笑欧尼的只有朴秀荣。孙胜完在脑海里大声呼喊，侵略性十足的信息素已经在腐蚀她的理智了，可她又不能自我窒息，只能硬着头皮减少呼吸次数深度。

又一个点到即止的深喉，裴珠泫受惊般闷哼出声，腺体在孙胜完嘴里呈现出射精前兆。孙胜完已经做好被射一喉咙的准备了，可裴珠泫的腺体仍旧停在实质性进展的前一步。她十分郁闷，就两眼一睁从下往上看裴珠泫，恰巧对方也眯着眼，眼神传递的信息使omega产生了出自本能的恐惧。

裴珠泫弓下腰，手指得以继续向下活动，目的地十分明确。汗毛竖起，信息素集中的针对令孙胜完停止了口中的动作，膝盖打颤想要逃离，却被按住下巴开始实打实的口交。另一边抑制贴边角已经翘起，如果不是顾虑一把撕下会让后颈发痛，隔离omega与alpha信息素的防护罩早已不保。

“不、”她像嘴里含糖，没法清晰吐字。下意识想护住抑制贴，结果晚到一步，因情动而略显甜腻的草木香已经自顾自地与衣物柔顺剂融为一体。

几乎是一瞬间，omega的性器官有了可耻的反应，她湿了。bra在换睡衣时就脱了，无人抚慰的胸前慢慢挺立，在贴身衣物上摩擦为情潮推波助澜。后颈腺体泛起一阵阵麻痒，腿心开始抽动，充血的不适让她想合拢双腿然后挪动着磨蹭，似乎这样能更好地缓解痒意。

她没办法很好地控制呼吸，任由alpha的费洛蒙涌进身体也无从抵抗。浑身力气都在裴珠泫加速的进出中抽空，唾液从嘴角流下也无余力顾及。

得到omega信息素反馈的alpha显得更加激动，她终于不再压抑自己，几秒冲刺后放松地射出来，释放的快感辐射到整个腰胯，腿也舒服地发软。半吊子发情的omega就没那么好受，精液顺食道直接流向腹部，还差点呛到她。

“胜完呐，舌头伸出来。”

孙胜完脑袋晕乎乎地照做。粉红的舌面上有芝士奶盖那样的白浊精液，睁开的眼睛里也因情欲水汪汪的，很能使alpha的大脑兴奋。裴珠泫又硬了，勃起的腺体正打在孙胜完鼻尖，还带着点热气。

裴珠泫舔舔嘴唇：“咽下去。”

是不是每个alpha都喜欢玩这样的把戏，姜涩琪也是。孙胜完咽那些东西下去，觉得喉头有点泛腥，身体内部又跳动了两下，为润滑而产生的热流缓慢涌出。

“欧尼啊。”你不能这样的。温蕾莎修女有时也会想说教，她怀疑裴珠泫并没有准备避孕套，而现在箭在弦上的情况让她没办法回那个配套设施齐全的房间。在裴珠泫身旁待多一秒她都觉得自己的身体要疯掉，可明天还有行程安排，她不愿意连床都起不来——发情期的裴珠泫根本一点也不禁欲，压根就是憋坏了的极端。

但这副全音节颤抖的语气听着像极了调情，仿佛下一刻她就会开口求标记。兔子不吃窝边草是真的，不会放过送到嘴边的美味也是真的。

还是进去了。

口腔没法准确感受的形状，换到下面也难以准确感受，倒是温度灼得她甫一被进入就不住颤抖。姜涩琪和裴珠泫都是间歇性戴套，如果手边没套绝对不会等孙胜完去拿了回来再操，这点很不温柔，因为孙胜完不太喜欢吃避孕药。

当然要她以在职偶像的身份给同团队友生孩子是绝对不会发生的事。

每一次都准确顶到敏感点的技术让她蜷起脚趾抱紧了裴珠泫。她手都抓不稳，一抖一抖像小幅度的老年人帕金森。水分的迅速流失让她担忧生理脱水，求饶似的婉转呻吟又让她担忧嗓子会不会哑——明天的行程要全开麦。

时间一瞬倒转到与姜涩琪的夜夜笙歌，94line的孽缘在练习生时代就已开始，她一定是昏了头才要和那个扮熊吃松鼠的alpha签终身好友认定书。到成团这个孽缘又签上和裴珠泫的，她着实不明白这两个有七年交情的alpha为什么都不喜欢吃抑制剂要omega陪，也不明白同为弱势性别的朴秀荣为什么总喜欢推她入苦海。

而且要命的是这两个共享omega的alpha居然还会吃醋，特别是裴珠泫这个信息素不算强势占有欲强到吓人的兔子，领地意识非常突出。她和姜涩琪都会在做爱时舔咬omega的后颈，将信息素尽可能多地覆盖在散发草木香的那一片皮肤上，就像现在。孙胜完腿根发抖想推开裴珠泫，腺体是她身上最敏感的地方，恐惧被标记的惊慌与堪比性高潮的冲击快感能瞬间蒸发所有理智。与这相比，中出都不值一提了。

可她还是没有推开。

按着她手掌的手逐渐与她十指相扣，腺体的威胁也逐步远去。泪花里能看到朦胧隐晦的情感，比体内直观的温度更灼热。

难以理解的问题其实并不难以理解。

伴随着高潮降临，酸涩也从心脏泵向全身。

她又觉得，即使被裴珠泫标记也没什么不好了。


End file.
